Retrato
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: "Serás mi mejor creación, pienso ser un artista y tu serás mi cuadro más espectacular, pero solo yo te tendré" Con una sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras pasaba el lapiz.


**Retrato**

Trazo, trazo, borrar, borrar, trazo, borrar, trazo, borrar.

Dando un suspiro de frustración, observo el fondo blanco de su cuadro, tenía que dibujar algo, pero, todo lo que había echo no le gustaba, soltando un resoplido, agarro el lápiz y comenzó nuevamente a trazar.

Su maestro le dijo que dibujar era lo más fácil, quizás para él pero ella tenía una hora intentando hacer uno, aunque no se le ocurría nada, tal vez se estaba esforzando mucho y debía dejar que solo saliera.

Soltando el lápiz y agarrando la goma, borro con furia lo que había trazado "¡No! ¡No! ¡Simplemente no!" soplando el cuadro para que se quitaran todas la basura de encima.

Dejándose caer sobre su silla y con los brazos colgando, observo el movimiento del ventilador "Un dibujo es la expresión de uno, los deseos de uno" recito.

Dando de repente una ligera risa, se reacomodo en su lugar y comenzó a trazar rápidamente "Dirán que soy como cualquier chica pero no importa, con tal, nada más lo voy a tener yo"

Con una ferviente dedicación comenzó su dibujo, perdiéndose de repente del mundo y olvidando donde estaba, la hora, solo le interesaba dibujar y que lograra quedar como ella quería, en muchas ocasiones hubo una cantidad alta de borrones, ya que las líneas no quedaban como se imaginaba.

Soltando el lápiz del dolor, se paró a admirar su obra, haciendo un sonido pensativo "Quizás necesito más clases" se dijo así misma mientras observaba su dibujo "Así no me lo imaginaba" mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su mano "Bueno, tomare más clases y veras que quedaras perfecto" le hablaba al cuadro mientras sonreía.

"Por el momento, creo que te guardare" mientras alzaba el cuadro entre uno de sus brazos y con el otro habría su ropero "Te quedaras aquí temporalmente mientras aprendo a dibujar más" regalándole una sonrisa más grande y lo guardaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un año después

"¡Kagome-chan!" escuchó la cabello azabache que le gritaban tras suyo, dándose la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba para toparse con una chica de cabello castaño hasta la altura del cuello con una diadema sobre ella junto con ojos castaños.

"Ohayo, Eri-chan" saludo.

"Kagome-chan, deberías ir más lento, parece que vas en un maratón" mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración por haber trotado hasta su amiga.

"Pero, Eri-chan, si voy lento" Esperando a que la cabello castaño recuperara el aliento.

"Cambiando de tema ¿recuerdas al chico lindo que te platique del grupo C?" asintiendo la cabeza la ojos azules "¿Qué crees? ¡Le gustas Kagome!"

Parpadeando, un poco pasmada, observo atentamente a su amiga "Eri-chan…"

"No digas nada Kagome ya tengo todo resuelto, saldrás con él el viernes a las cinco de la tarde e irán a ver una película a…"

"¿¡Que tu hiciste que!" grito sorprendida Kagome al oír tremenda declaración de su amiga.

"Oh, Kagome no te espantes, tienes que tener algún novio o salir en citas, ya tenemos dieciséis años, tenemos que saber, además tú no has hecho nada de eso, dale una oportunidad, puede ser que te guste y sea tu primer novio" ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

"Pero Eri…"

"No digas nada mas, todo esta listo, nos vemos en el receso" mientras corría a su salón dejando a una joven de cabello negro-azulado, estática en la entrada de la escuela.

"¿En qué lio me acabo de meter?" se preguntó ella misma mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. "O mejor dicho ¿En qué lio me acaba de meter?" Encaminándose a su locker, pensando como deshacer la cita, observo a lo lejos a una chica de cabello chocolate, atados en una coleta alta con el mismo uniforme.

"¡Sango!" tratando de llamar su atención, se apresuró.

"Kagome-chan" mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué crees que acaba de hacer Eri?" le dijo casi atropellándole las palabras.

"Cálmate Kagome" tratando de tranquilizar a una alterada ojos azules.

"Me acaba de hacer una cita con un chico del C que en si no conozco y mi cita va a ser el viernes a las 5 ¿Puedes creerlo?" continuo sin hacer caso ni esperar respuesta de su compañera.

"¿Por qué en sí no lo conoces?" pregunto la chica de coleta.

"Porque Eri me lo mostro de lejos y me dijo su nombre, pero creí que lo había hecho porque le interesaba a ella" mientras se dirigía tres lockers adelante del que estaban.

"¿Y cómo se llama?" pregunto la ojos chocolates, mientras se recargaba en el locker al lado del que abría la cabello azabache.

"Su nombre es Jinenji" mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

"Pues, yo creo que es una buena idea"

"¿Qué?" pregunto pasmada, parando lo que hacía.

"Si, Kagome, últimamente veo que te dedicas más a las clases de dibujo, no sería mala idea que intentaras salir con algún chico, pero si te hace algo se las tendrá que ver conmigo"

"Pero-"

"Puede ser divertido, en caso que no te guste dile que solo amigos"

"Está bien" resignada la ojos azules, mientras cerraba su locker.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Me la pase bastante bien contigo Kagome"

"Y yo contigo Jinenji" regalándole una sonrisa mientras se encontraban sentados en el banco de un parque, comiendo un helado.

"Ya se está haciendo tarde, vamos te acompaño a tu casa" mientras apretaba un poco el vaso que contenía el helado, estaba nervioso.

"Está bien, Jinenji, iré yo sola" levantándose.

"No, enserio, yo-yo te acompa-paño" tartamudeo con nervios y un poco rojo de la cara.

Dando una suave risa, le ofreció una sonrisa "No te preocupes Jinenji, además, no me gustaría que fueras en la noche a tu casa y te regañen, así que nos vemos" se despidió sin esperar otra respuesta y se encamino rápidamente a su casa.

Estando frente su hogar, soltó un suspiro de alivio, abriendo la puerta se encontró con el interior vacío, al parecer su familia había salido a pasear, no se le hacia raro, ella había avisado que saldría con un amigo, no era necesario que le dijera a su mama sobre la cita, lo último que quería era oír sobre ella. Asique se encamino a su cuarto cuando en eso sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo sus pasos, considero las posibilidades de contestar, podía ser Jinenji. Se recrimino interiormente por querer huir a hablar con una persona además Jinenji se merecía respeto, había sido un caballero esta noche, asique corrió hacia el antes que dejara de sonar.

"Familia Higurashi" logro decir antes que terminara la llamada.

"¿Kagome?" escucho del otro lado.

"¿Sango?"

"¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita?" pregunto emocionada la ojos castaños "¿Te hizo algo?" cambiando de repente el tono.

Soltando una pequeña risa "No Sango, no me hizo nada, de hecho me fue bien" comenzó a platicar mientras se volvía a encaminar a su cuarto "Es un chico lindo, me cayo bastante bien"

"¿Y te pidió que fueras su novia?"

"No, no me pregunto, me imagino que pensaba preguntármelo cuando llegáramos a mi casa" mientas soltaba su bolsa en el escritorio.

"¿No te acompaño?"

"No, no lo deje" quitándose las zapatillas.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es lindo, pero, no lo veo más haya de un amigo y no quiero que se ilusione" abriendo su ropero y comenzando a buscar un pijama, parando de repente al ver una orilla blanca "Sango te sigo contando mañana, ando cansada"

"Está bien Kagome, nos vemos"

"Adiós" colgando la llamada, aventó el teléfono a la cama y se acercó a la esquina blanca, sacándolo, reconoció rápidamente "Eres tú" observando el cuadro "Dios, me olvide de ti, cuanto lo siento" mientras miraba con tristeza su retrato "Pero, no te preocupes, en este año he aprendido a dibujar más, asique puedo hacerte un fondo"

Colocándolo sobre la ventana, sacando un lápiz y un borrador de su mochila e igual acomodaba la silla "Sabes" comenzó a decir junto con sus trazos "Me hicieron una cita con un chico, se llama Jinenji, es muy bueno en biología, hoy fue la cita con él, me hablo sobre muchos tipos de planta y como crecen, es un chico lindo y penoso" borrando un poco "Necesito mejorarte tu aspecto, aunque eso me tomara tiempo, por ahora te lograre hacer un buen fondo, ya veras, luego lo mejorare, será excelente, igual tus detalles serán buenos, no, no solo bueno, serán fantásticos, no creas que lo he olvidado"

Soltando el lápiz, se detuvo a mirarlo, y volvió a alzarlo "Han pasado varias cosas en un año, te prometo que cada que te ponga el lápiz, será para ponerte más espectacular, veras, un día te detallare colores igual, serás mi mejor creación, pienso ser un artista y tu serás mi cuadro más espectacular, pero solo yo te tendré"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alejando el lápiz del retrato, soltó un suspiro "Yo sé que no es mucho cambio, para dos años, pero el intento esta, te modifique el fondo y unos detalles a ti, no te hago más porque a ti te tengo que detallar, como si llegaras a ser real…"al decir lo último, se le apago un poco la sonrisa.

"¿Qué crees? hay un chico llamado Hojo, con el que quieren que ande las chicas, menos Sango ¿Te acuerdas de Sango? dice que es lindo pero lo ve algo atarantado" mientras checaba que el cuadro no estuviera cortado, con alguna abolladura o manchón "Dicen las chicas que como puedo andar soltera a los dieciocho, pero no sé de qué se quejan, si hace un año anduve con un chico llamado Marcus que era de intercambio, no duramos el mes, recuerdas, no nos entendimos, no solo por la diferencia de idioma"

"¡Kagome a comer!" Escucho el grito de su madre.

"Ahora bajo mama" respondió mientras agarraba una sábana blanca y comenzaba a cubrir el cuadro con el "He pensado un nombre para ti, pero, no el nombre del cuadro, sino tu nombre, pero no he encontrado el adecuado, pero apenas lo encuentre te lo escribiré"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Agarro una copa de vino tinto mientras miraba alrededor del lugar, era uno de los días mas felices de su vida, tantos años en clases de dibujo y pintura habían dado éxito, ahora la gente se encontraba admirando cada uno de sus cuadros, comprándolos a altos precios junto con hacer popular su nombre.

Había logrado juntar suficiente dinero para abrir su propio lugar para vender sus pinturas, ya no tendría que llevarlas a ofertar, aunque gracias a esas ofertas es que en realidad había conseguido el dinero y su nombre acompañado con "una excelente pintora" su sueño se había vuelto realidad a sus veintitrés años.

"Kagome-chan" sintiendo como le agarraban el hombro.

"Sango-chan" abrazo a su amiga.

"¡Kagome! ¡Lo conseguiste!" devolviéndole con devoción el afecto.

"Si, lo hice" separándose con los ojos brillantes "Valió la pena tantos años"

"Kagome-chan, estoy tan feliz por ti, pero, hay un rumor entre todos los invitados" bajando la voz.

"¿Un rumor?" pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Recuerdas a Mukotsu?"

"¿El hombre con cara de sapo?" sintiendo un escalofrió.

"Si" soltó con acido "El corrió el rumor de que hay una pintura que tu tienes, que no tiene igual a las demás, que según escucho que tienes años haciendo" mirando pensativamente al techo sin notar la repentina palidez de su compañera "Claro que pudo haber dicho eso nada mas por que esta ardido que nunca le hiciste caso" haciendo un movimiento desinteresado "El caso es que los clientes se preguntan ¿Por qué no muestras la pintura? ¿Cuándo mostraras la pintura? Y ¿Qué tiene especial la pintura? Pero esos son solo rumores ¿Verdad Kagome-chan?" sonriéndole a su amiga, perdiéndola rápidamente al ver como la cabello azabache mordía su labio inferior "¿Kagome?" no podía ser…la ojos azules jamás fue buena mintiendo.

¿Cómo pudo pasarlo por alto todo este tiempo?

A menos que… Nunca mintiera porque nunca lo dijo.

"Bueno…Sango-chan…" mirando a los lados "Ven, sígueme" sujetándola por el brazo para llevarla a la bodega de la tienda, pero antes dejando los vasos en una mesa.

Su idea era que el mundo de la farándula no conociera su principal pintura, era la mas especial de todas, había prometido quedarse con ella y a pesar de tantos años de dedicarle una gran devoción, aun no estaba lista, le faltaba su nombre junto con unas pinceladas de pintura para que se viera como ella quería.

Cerrando la puerta tras suyo, miro a su amiga "Es verdad" le confeso.

"Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué la ocultas?" curiosa.

"Porque esa pintura me pertenece a mi y a nadie mas" haciendo puño la mano.

"Kagome…"

"Fue mi primera creación, mi primer dibujo, mi primer pintura, mi primer…" sintiendo que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta "No puedo entregársela a nadie, nadie es suficiente para él solo yo, no entenderían lo que significa, lo que es"

"¿Él…?" no conocía esta faceta de su amiga parecía como si…no, no podía ser "Kagome…tu…no puede ser… ¿Qué pasara con…?" no atreviéndose a terminar nada.

La ojos azules bajo la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Quiero que me expliques en este momento que sucede Kagome" un hombre de cabello negro hasta mediados de espalda con ojos grises le espeto.

"¿De que Inuyasha?" tratando de mantener la calma.

"Bien te habrás enterado ya de lo que se rumorea" queriendo engatusarla.

"¿Rumores? ¿De cuando acá te basas en rumores?" le pregunto sin perder la guardia.

"No me quieras engañar Kagome, dime ¿Donde esta el cuadro?" acercando su rostro al suyo.

"Inuyasha ¿De cuando acá te interesa el arte? Sino mal recuerdo para ti es algo burdo para no expresarlo con tus palabras" intentado cambiar el tema.

"No juegues conmigo" caminando más haya de ella para comenzar a registrar el cuarto de pintura.

"¡No tienes por qué andar revisando mis cosas sin permiso!" dijo ofendida mientras andaba tras él.

"¡Hare lo que yo quiera!" saliendo al registrar los cuadros, todos le eran familiar "Dime por las buenas Kagome, si es verdad lo que dicen ¡Esa pintura puede valer millones! ¡No tendrás que volver a hacer una pintura en tu vida! ¡Viviremos como reyes!" sujetándola de los hombros.

"¿Viviremos?" cuestiono incrédula.

"Claro, nadie puede hacerme competencia, soy el mas indicado para que te cases" con una sonrisa arrogante sobre el rostro.

Lo miro sorprendida _Su prepotencia no tiene extremo_

Recordando un detalle mas "¡Y para tu información me encanta pintar!" cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

"¿Me dirás?" sin importarle lo que había dicho hace unos momentos.

"Estoy segura que no sé de que me hablas" inconscientemente, mirando de reojo a su cuarto. Había estado trabajando con el objeto de su discusión.

Para su mala fortuna el ojos grises había visto ese pequeño resbalón, con una sonrisa, salió corriendo a la habitación principal del departamento para dejar la puerta abierta. La cabello azabache al ver su repentino arranque fue tras él para encontrarlo con cara pasmada frente a su cuadro ya listo.

"¿Qué significa esto?" interrogo enfurecido "¿Quién es él?" apuntando a la pintura "¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?" sonriendo maliciosamente "Te perdono si vendes esa pintura y me das la mitad de la ganancia"

"No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima" con todo el veneno del mundo.

Haciendo que el cabello negro perdiera su sonrisa, se supone que ella lo amaba, nunca se lo había dicho pero era mas que obvio ¿Quién no lo amaría? debería alabar el piso por donde caminaba, que no podía pensar en otro hombre mas que él porque él era el único hombre mas guapo que alguna vez podría hacerle caso, hasta agradecida debería estar con haber pensado en volverla su esposa. Pero no, aquí frente a él se encontraba alguien con una belleza mayor junto con poder y actitud, esa mirada fría sobre su rostro estoico lo hacia temblar, sino fuera porque es solo un retrato juraría que era real.

"Desaparécete" escucho la voz chillona muy diferente a la suave que estaba acostumbrado "¡Lárgate!" le grito.

"¡No me iré hasta que me digas quien es él!" respondió.

"¡Nadie que te importe!"

"¡No! ¡Hasta que me digas el maldito nombre de este tipo con el que seguro me engañas!"

"¡Yo no te engaño!"

"¡Mentirosa! ¡Embustera! ¡Pe-"

"¡No existe!" soltó como un sonido lastimero "Él…no existe" bajando la cabeza.

"Tu lo inventaste" susurro.

Asintió, moviéndose aun lado y haciéndole señal a la puerta "Vete…y no te quiero volver a ver" sin mirarlo.

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?" pasmado.

"Así es" alzando su mirada para chocar azul con gris.

"Tu no puedes…"

"Claro que puedo, lo acabo de hacer ¡Ahora retírate o hablo a seguridad!" firmemente.

Moliendo los dientes juntos "No puedo creer que prefieras ese pedazo de papel que a mi, yo si soy de carne y hueso" sabiendo donde darle mientras se iba.

Escuchando cerrarse la puerta principal, corrió a su pintura para caer de rodillas frente a él, comenzando a llorar, admiro la grandeza de su cuadro "¿Por qué?" sintiendo mas húmedos sus cachetes "Dime ¿¡Porque!" haciendo puños las mano "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" apretando los dientes juntos "¡Kami! ¿Por qué yo?" Alzando la mirada "Tan hermoso" trazando su cara con sus dedos "Tan poderoso" en un susurro, pasando en las manos manchadas "Diferente" sintiendo la suavidad de la tela sobre su dedo al pasar por unas líneas de la muñeca "¡Yo te cree! ¡Yo te hice tus efectos y defectos!" expreso molesta "¡Te diseñe! ¿¡Y así me pagas! ¿¡Robándote mi corazón!"

No pudo evitar soltarle toda su furia, sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo de dolor, sufrimiento, decepción, vergüenza, resignación, humillación, enojo, tristeza. Y a pesar de eso, se quedo hipnotizada viendo su dibujo "Inuyasha tiene razón…vales millones" murmuro, ahogadamente.

Admiro el fondo de la noche acompañado de luna llena sobre un manto de césped, arboles, matorrales y un abismo, en el cual se encontraba a la orilla un hombre de cabellos platinados hasta la longitud de la rodilla, una luna azul-morado en la frente, dos rayas magenta en cada mejilla, un delineado rojizo sobre sus parpados, vestimenta blanca con decoraciones de flores rojas, botines negros, sobre el kimono una armadura. Se encontraba de lado con la cabeza virada para mirar a la persona que lo contemplaba, una mano con garras ensangrentada, la cual le caían unas gotas en el pasto, la expresión de su rostro en blanco hasta caer sobre la fría mirada de oro, pero mirando mas profundamente encontrando suavidad en ella.

Mas lagrimas se formaron sobre su rostro, sin dejar de verlo "¿Por qué no eres real…Sesshomaru?" cayendo los sonidos de sus sollozos en un vacío.


End file.
